Fragile Mind
by Sweg Life
Summary: Azula is in her cell. She is left there, always supervised after losing her chance at being Firelord. But three visitors are there, to tell her something. Something she needs to realize about herself. Bad summary, I know, please read and Review. Post-war.


**Hey! I'm writing this one-shot because I'm bored, and I was thinking about the season finale(s) of Avatar and how Azula kind of lost it, so this is after the last episode, and it's in Azula's 'new room' so to speak.

* * *

**

The guard was standing by Azula's room. After her fight with Zuko and Katara, and by decree of Firelord Zuko, Azula is stuck in here, every move she makes in monitored. Anything she does that looks like a threat is immediately neutralized. It takes guts to work in a place like this, but it takes even more guts to guard her.

"Sorry, no one is allowed-"the guard stopped. "Firelord Zuko, sir-"

"Don't worry, I came to see Azula."

"Sir, if I may, I don't think it's such a good idea, I mean she is-"

"A monster? I know, but I can handle myself. Please open the jail cell."

"Yes sir; would you like some guards, or some help."

"I should be fine." Zuko walked in. He saw Azula before she saw him. But when she noticed her visitor, the guard became worried, he heard yelling coming cell.

"I SHOULD BE FIRELORD! I'M THE LEADER OF THE FIRE NATION!" Azula screamed, but Zuko didn't move, he just stared. He refused to be intimidated. "I'm the Firelord, I'm the most powerful bender in the Fire Nation, give me what is rightfully mine."

"What is that?"

"The Fire Nation."

Zuko sat down.

"DIDN'T YOU HERE ME? DON'T JUST SIT THERE, LISTEN TO ME!"

"Why should I? Over the years, you have tortured me, played mind games with me. Even though dad banished me, you were the reason I thought I lost my honor. I thought I lost it to you. I found it though, by-"

Azula shot fire out of her mouth up in the air.

"Firelord Zuko!" A guard said rushing in.

"I'm fine. Please, leave us alone."

"Yes sir." The guard said backing out.

"Why did you come here?" Azula asked.

"I came to find out something. Now I realize, you have a fragile mind. Well you had-"

"What do you mean?"

"The reason you couldn't be Firelord is because you weren't ready. Your mind was breaking, and crumbling. Finally, you couldn't take anymore. You lost your mind."

"What's your point?"

"My point is I don't think you're a monster."

Azula looked up at him in shock. It seemed for a second, she was cured.

"I think you were confused, and scared for what was about to come. You didn't know if you were ready. All your life, you have controlled people by fear, and force. When you were about to be coroneted, you started to fire everybody. This was because you were afraid, you were afraid they were going to try to take you down, like you took down everyone else. The best way to do that was to get them out of your sight."

"I fired them because they couldn't be trusted."

"Azula, I know you're not a monster, no matter what." Zuko got up and left the room.

Azula was left with her thoughts. But her thoughts were cruel and corrupted, but they started to change when she thought about what Zuko said about her not being a monster.

A few days later, Azula was visited again, but not by Zuko, by the person who first strapped her up.

"You have nerve showing up here Katara. I should burn you now while I have the chance."

"I only have a few minutes. Let me talk."

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I want to know why you went crazy once you lost against me."

"I didn't go crazy."

"You're in an asylum."

"BECAUSE YOU PUT ME HERE!" Fire shot out of her mouth, she tried to free her hands, but they were strapped down just like after their fight.

"Azula, I don't know much about you, except you get enjoyment out of pain." Katara said. "But I don't believe what people say about you."

"What do they say?"

"I don't believe you're a monster. You might be a little crazy. But you aren't a monster."

"What?"

"I think you were confused, and you were angered. Your mind couldn't process what was going on. I have to go, but remember what I said." Katara left unharmed.

Azula sat alone in her thoughts. She was released from her arm locks. She put her face in her hands, and cried. She didn't know what to think. Was Katara and Zuko right? Was her mind just weak?

Azula was able to go asleep, and she had a strange dream. She sat in a empty void. Then someone walked up to her.

"Mother?"

"Azula, I know what you think about yourself."

"I think, and I know I'm a monster."

"You're wrong. You aren't a monster. You weren't ready to be Firelord."

"Why not, because I'm weak, because I'm not the strongest Firebender in the land, or am I just crazy?"

"Azula, I've always known one thing about you, I knew after all the things you did, and I knew something about you. You were always bad, or took control of people because you have a fragile mind. You thought that if you didn't control them with fear, or torture, they would betray you and leave, and you wouldn't be able to handle it. You aren't crazy, I know this might be hard to believe, but you're fragile."

The dream ended and Azula woke up. She thought about what her mother said in the dream. And she thought this entire time, she was lying to herself about who she really is.

A few days later, Azula was sentenced to jail time in actual jail. She would be taking her fathers old cell, where Ozai would be transported to the Boiling Rock. She would still be in jail, but no longer in maximum security. She would be able to be visited more often now, she would be able to leave her cell, but she also knew she wasn't a monster, the thing she thought she couldn't ignore.

And all, it took her was her brother, a waterbender, and a mother to realize something about herself. She was a human, and she was fragile.

**Thanks! That's it, so yeah, I was bored so I threw this together, hope you liked it! Review and Reply! **


End file.
